Noticing
by Illustrado
Summary: Years after Shinji has been reinstated as Captain of the Fifth Squad, he couldn't help but notice the difference between the girl he asked to be his Vice-Captain and the woman who is now his Vice-Captain...


**Warning: Lemons, Language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Seeing through his eyes...  
**

When did she grow up?

I can still remember the day when Yamamoto-Sotaicho reinstated me as Captain of the Fifth Squad. She's small... She barely reached my chest. The girl was a mess then. She always stammers when she speaks and barely starts a conversation, too if not necessary. Her eyes were downcast... unseeing...

But now...

"I'm done for the day, Taicho! I just finished my paperwork... I'll have someone deliver them to the First Squad tomorrow morning..." she said without looking at me as her attention is on a document on her right hand. She scans the document before placing it on top of the others.

She is not a tall woman, nor is she small. For the past years, she has added a few inches to her height... now, she stands just below my eyes... Her hair, which she had cut short after the Aizen fiasco, had once again grown long. She ties it in a simple ponytail with several strands that frames the side of her delicate face. Her eyes that holds too much innocence when younger, now reflects experience and maturity...

I was taken out of my thoughts when I saw her retrieved another document from her drawer before approaching my desk. She stopped at my right side and then placed the documents beside the ones that I'm reading... or rather pretending to read.

"Well... It's a good thing we did not over spend this month... Or else, Ise-Kyouraku Fukutaicho will reprimand me again... Saying something like '_It's the duty of Fukutaicho to control the Taicho's expenses_' or something... I think she's basing it from experience..."she said. She then placed her right hand on my desk while the other on the back of my chair as she leaned closer and read the document over my shoulder. At such proximity, I can practically feel the curves of her body.

I remember... She used to have flat chest and straight body. But now, her breasts, though not as big as Rangiku-chan's or Orihime-chan's, are big enough to fill a man's hand. Her body has filled out in the right places. Nice breasts, small waist and rounded ass...

_'She'll be quite delectable... that's for sure...'_ my hollow said, grinning madly in my mind. I forced him to shut up, but that only made him grin more until I decided to just ignore the bastard.

I looked at the document she presented, pretending to listen to her as she continues to speak and points at several data written on it.

"Captain... are you feeling well?" she asked. She might have noticed that my mind is totally not on what she's saying. She leaned closer, her face is only inches from mine, as she looked at me in the eyes. I can smell the lavender scent of her hair and feel the heat from her breath. "You've been awfully quiet these days... I'm starting to get worried..." she added with a slight frown. "Did you perhaps hit your head or something...?" she asked with humor in her tone that is reflected in her eyes.

"Just trying to figure out something, stupid girl..." I mumbled, trying to act as I often do around her. I picked the document she placed on my desk before saying, "I thought you're done for the day... Why don't you go bother somebody else and leave me at my work..."

"Whatever you say, old man..." she said with a chuckle before she went back to her desk. We've been doing this banter for years. I would call her 'stupid girl' or 'idiot girl' for whatever reason I can think of and she would call me 'old man'. I was a bit surprised the first time she called me 'old man'... but she said that it was only fair since I kept on calling her stupid or idiot girl...

She picked her bag, then placed a few of her things into it before walking to the door. "Bye Taicho! See you tonight!" she called out.

"Tonight?" I asked, not remembering any appointment set that night.

"The end of the year party... Remember?" she replied with exasperation in her voice. "Honestly..." she muttered, rolling her eyes a bit as she opened the door.

"Be there, senile old-man... Everyone will bother me if you don't..." she said with a smile, before closing the door behind her.

Her smile. I remember it as shy and timid, if not unsure. But that smile she just gave me is full of teasing...

Damn... I'm losing it...

Momo Hinamori...

Do you even know that you affect me this way?

You truly are a woman now. Not a girl anymore...

* * *

**Seeing through her eyes...**

Since when did I feel this way towards my Captain? I would at times watch him while he's working at his desk and I work at mine.

He's good-looking, that is for sure. And I could not help but blush when he caught me staring.

"Whacha problem, idiot?" he asked, a little irritated. For some people, they might find him rude. But I'm already used to his ways to even be bothered... So instead of getting irritated myself, I find myself smiling at him instead.

"Nothing, old man..." I replied as I shook my head. He stared at me for some time before mumbling something and going back to his work.

I went back to what I was doing as well, when I felt eyes watching my every move. I look up from the documents and my eyes met his. This time however, it was him whose face turned red.

I smiled at him, trying to ease that awkward moment. But instead of his usual 'idiot girl' or 'stupid girl' lines, he looked away immediately.

'_Now, what did I do this time?'_ I thought. Could he be trying to catch me when I stare at him? I hope not.

I picked the last document. "I'm done for the day, Taicho! I just finished my paperwork... I'll have someone deliver them to the First Squad tomorrow morning..." I said while looking over the finance report once more before placing it on top of the other documents. I opened my drawer and looked for the other part of the report, then walked to his desk. He is reading some documents as well so I placed mine beside what he's reading.

"Well... It's a good thing we did not over spend this month... Or else, Ise-Kyouraku Fukutaicho will reprimand me again...Saying something like '_It's the duty of Fukutaicho to control the Taicho's expenses_' or something... I think she's basing it from experience..." I started as he looked at the finance report. "We only spent about ninety-five percent of the allotted budget, which is really surprising, considering that you bought several sets of signature clothes from the real world... again..." I added, expecting a retort from him as he always does.

I was a little surprised then when he did not answer back. Come to think of it, he is a little quiet these days.

"Taicho... are you okay?" I asked as I leaned closer to him and looked at him in the eyes. His face is a bit flush and I thought that he might not be feeling well, which had me start getting worried.

"You've been awfully quite these days... I'm starting to get worried..." I said. "Did you perhaps hit your head or something...?" I added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just trying to figure out something, stupid girl..." he mumbled as he picked the document I placed on his desk and read it closer. "I thought you're done for the day... Why don't you go bother somebody else and leave me at my work..."

That's the Captain I know... I chuckled a bit. "Whatever you say, old man..."

I then went to fix my things into my bag. Even without looking at his direction, I can feel his eyes on me again, which made me a little self-conscious.

"Bye Taicho! See you tonight!" I called out as I walked to the door.

"Tonight?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"The end of the year party... Remember?" I replied, exasperated. "Honestly... Be there, senile old-man... Everyone will bother me if you don't..." I said with a smile before I step outside the office.

_'See you later, my Taicho...'_

Shinji Hirako...

You changed me deeply...

You taught me how to stand up after a fall...

You taught me how to be strong... how to fight...

I am what I am right now because of you...

* * *

**Rangiku's meddling...**

"We're very late Rangiku-san!" Momo complained as they flash-stepped towards the party at the Sixth Squad barracks.

"We're just fashionably late, my dear... " Rangiku remarked, appearing to be unconcerned, as she looked at Momo. "You really look beautiful in that kimono... My handiwork is so perfect!" she added happily.

"I honestly don't understand why we need to get dressed for this occasion... We used to attend the party in our shinigami uniform!" Momo said with exasperation since she spent the last three hours waiting for Rangiku to finish altering her kimono to make it 'sexy', as the troublesome woman suggested. Rangiku cut the piece of clothe shorter such that when Momo put it on, it barely covered half of her legs.

"But this occasion is very special since you're going to lose your virginity tonight!" Rangiku said casually in a way just like talking about the weather.

"I'M GOING TO WHAT?" Momo exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and almost losing her footing.

"Don't you think I haven't noticed how you and Hirako-Taicho look at each other? You both practically undress each other with your eyes!" Rangiku said as she stopped in front of Momo with both hands in her hips. "So I was thinking... why not just do it for real!" she squealed as she clasped her hands together before jumping unto Momo and squashing her friend's face with her chest.

"But Rangiku-san! You could be wrong... The man doesn't even want me that way! I'm nothing but an idiot girl in his eyes!" Momo pointed out desperately while pushing Rangiku to free herself from her infamous 'hug'.

"I know men my dear... And the way he looks at you... Just you wait 'til he devours you..."Rangiku cackled as she grabbed Momo's wrist and flash-stepped to the party venue.

"I don't think I'm going to the party after all... I'm feeling kinda sick..." Momo said when they finally arrived in front of the Sixth Squad barracks. She was about to flash-stepped away when Rangiku grabbed her wrist again.

"Oh no you don't honey! I already went into too much trouble for this... I even asked Hisagi and Kira to help me in this mission..." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And that mission is...?" Momo asked though she is sure that she won't like Rangiku's answer.

"To help you bed your Captain, of course!"

"Rangiku-san!" she cried out as Rangiku dragged her inside the barracks.

The party is arranged at the Sixth Squad Captain's garden. Tables are placed under the trees and near the koi pond. The food and drinks are served in a long table at one side of the garden while on the other side, a band plays live music to a rowdy crowd who are singing and dancing. Momo noticed that most of them are already intoxicated.

Momo looked around and spotted the table of her friends in Shinigami Women Association. They too are in kimono dress for the occasion and she has a feeling that Rangiku has something to do with it. They both approached their table with Rangiku still dragging Momo by the wrist.

"You're both late! We thought you're not coming at all and Momo has chickened out!" Nanao said with a smile as she stood up slowly to greet the pair. She is now married to Captain-Commander Kyouraku and is seven months pregnant with their first child. Moving around seems like a difficult task for her at the moment as she sat back immediately.

Beside Nanao, who is equally pregnant, is Orihime. She is married to Jushiro Ukitake, the Captain of Thirteenth Squad and best friend of the Captain-Commander. Since hers and Nanao's husbands are best friends, the two of them had become quite close.

_'Chickened out? Could it be that they're involved in this foolishness too? I should have known...'_ Momo thought with a sigh.

"Of course not! Can't you see how excited she is?" Rangiku exclaimed as she pushed Momo to sit in an empty chair near Nanao. Momo merely laughed nervously while thinking of ways on how to escape.

"What's the status here, anyway? Where's the Knight in Shining Armor?"Rangiku asked as she looks around, searching for Momo's Captain.

"Knight in Shining Armor? Shouldn't it be Shinigami in White Haori?" Nanao remarked, looking at Momo teasingly who turned red while the other occupants of the table giggled.

"There he is..." Orihime answered enthusiastically while looking at a table at their farthest right side.

Momo followed Orihime's gaze, and true enough, her Captain is seated in a table with Captains Kyouraku, Ukitake, Muguruma, Aikawa and Otoribashi. He's looking at their table as well and probably noticed that her friends are staring at him meaningfully since he frowned slightly.

Momo smiled at him apologetically and he might have understood what she's trying to convey because he nodded slightly and looked away with a small smile at his lips which did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Kyaah! That is just so sweet! Understanding each other without even a single word said... Their heart is truly in sync!" Kiyone said as she and the others squealed in delight at the exchange between Momo and her Captain.

Momo just laughed at her friends' foolishness. _'They really give meaning to everything...'_ she thought as she shook her head in exasperation.

"Come on Momo! Let's find Kira and Hisagi!" Rangiku said suddenly, and once again, she found herself being dragged by the woman and walking through the crowd of people dancing near the playing band.

The Third Squad and Ninth Squad Vice-Captains are watching the people dancing near them and by the looks of it, both had too much sake already.

"Hey! Rangiku-san... Momo-san... You're both so beautiful tonight..." Kira said unsteadily as went behind them and placed his hands over their shoulders.

Both men are barely standing and Kira slurred when he spoke.

"Well, she's here guys! Just as I promised! Take good care of her, will ya!" Rangiku said, pushing Momo to Hisagi before vanishing in the crowd.

"Hey there sweetie... You looked totally delicious to ravish..." Hisagi drawled as he placed an arm around Momo's shoulder before moving it slowly down to her waist, making Momo unable to move in shock.

At seeing her shocked face, Kira went closer to her, then whispered in her ear, "Gotcha Hinamori-kun!" Both he and Hisagi laughed hard, making Momo sighed in relief.

"You two idiot..." she muttered as she elbowed Hisagi to remove his hand from her waist. She too laughed at their prank.

"Well, Rangiku-san asked us to help you with your mission... Something about catching your Captain's attention or something..." Hisagi said after he calmed down from laughing. "Not that you need help much anyways..." he muttered as he felt rather than saw someone glaring at him.

"I can't believe she got you to help her in this stupid idea..." Momo mumbled.

"Well... It's free sake for a whole week! And it's not really that bad... We'll just have to get Hirako-Taicho's attention..." Kira slurred. "I'll be back guys...Just have to say something to my men there... Keep her entertained Hisagi... My turn later..." he said as he make his way, crisscrossing to a table occupied by his Third Squad officers.

"Why don't you just enjoy the party with me? Come on... Let's join them..." Hisagi said, gesturing to some couples dancing.

"I don't honestly think this is a good idea..." Momo said in a small voice as Hisagi grabbed her hand, pulling her to their direction.

She turned around, hoping that her Captain is not seeing all of this, only to meet his intense and angry gaze. She was about to tell Hisagi to stop the pretense already when she felt herself pulled from his grasp. The next thing she realized was that she's in Kira's arms, sharing a kiss with him in front of their fellow shinigami... in front of her Captain.

The crowd went into frenzy at seeing the Vice-Captains of Third and Fifth Squads kissing.

People stopped dancing. And even the band stopped playing.

Momo heard cheering and yelling around her as she pushed Kira away... Nothing of it mattered as she looked at her Captain's empty seat.

* * *

**Waiting for her...  
**

About thirty minutes earlier...

_'She told me to attend this stupid party but she isn't even here yet... Where the hell is she, anyway...'_ Shinji thought as he searched around for his Vice-Captain.

"She's not here yet..." Love said with a knowing smile as he noticed Shinji has been looking around every once in a while.

"What? It's not as if I'm lookin' for her or anything..." Shinji remarked nonchalantly.

"Momo-chan is quite a woman now, isn't she... She has many admirers in every division as a matter of fact..." Rose added. "She even inspires my music when she's around me..."

"Buzz off, Rose..." Shinji said in an irritated voice.

"Hey! Hey! No need to be hot-headed Shinji-kun... Just enjoy the party..." Kyouraku said as he took a sip of his sake. "What's the problem anyway? You've been sulking since you arrived..." he asked.

"Nothing, really... just tired and not in the mood for this..." Shinji replied before drinking his sake in one go.

"Take it easy there... " Ukitake said. "If you get drunk, you might not see the fireworks later... I heard that Kukaku put an extra effort in tonight's show..."

"I'm fine Ukitake-san..." Shinji said as he refilled his sake cup while the others exchanged looks.

Love then thought of something to further irritate Shinji. "Is that our lovely Momo-chan?" he asked as he looked over Shinji's shoulder with a serious face.

Shinji turned around immediately in his seat, spilling his sake as a result, and only to realize that Love is just pulling his leg. He cursed silently before glaring at Love who is laughing hard with Rose and Kensei. Even Kyouraku and Ukitake are chuckling.

"Man... I never imagined the day when I see you like this! You've been hit hard, huh?" Love said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"The hell are ya talking 'bout...?" Shinji asked in the same irritated voice.

"I really can't blame you... She's all grown up now..."Kyouraku said seriously. "And she's grown into a beautiful and strong woman, too..."

Shinji has gone quiet for sometime, swirling the content of his sake cup, before speaking seriously. "She was an awkward girl before... We can't even have decent conversations because she always stumbles on her words... Then suddenly... Before I even knew it... Here comes a grown beautiful, strong and confident woman who can put me in my place with simple words..."

Love, Rose and Kensei all gaped at Shinji. Love knew that Shinji likes Momo for a while now. He knows even before Shinji realized it. But what he was not expecting is his friend's seriousness about the girl. Rose, who is sitting beside Love gave a low whistle then shook his head in complete shock while Kensei just sighed heavily.

"Well... I guess it was like my Nanao-chan and I... or Jushiro here and Orihime... You've been hit hard before you even realize it..." Kyouraku said with a chuckle.

Shinji did not reply but continued to look at his sake cup as he swirled its contents.

"So, what are you planning to do then? She really has many admirers... And I can say that even my Fukutaicho and Rose's are quite smitten by her..." Kensei remarked with a grin.

"To hell with them... She's mine... even though she doesn't know it yet..." Shinji said immediately, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he often does. His friends just shook their heads in defeat, thinking that Shinji can be a brat at times...

"I guess it would be better if you let her know, Shinji-kun...and best if she accepts it..." Ukitake remarked.

"Well... Speaking of your angel... Here she is..." Rose said with a smile as he saw Momo with some female officers chatting merrily in a table.

"Stop pulling my leg, Rose" Shinji said before refilling his sake cup and drinking again in one go.

"She really is here, Shinji... And damn... she's kinda hot in that kimono..." Kensei said in awe.

Without thinking twice, Shinji found himself turning to where the others are looking and true enough, his Vice-Captain is there, looking more beautiful and sexy in a blue kimono. _'She hasn't worn a thing like that before... Probably her friends' idea...'_ he thought as he noticed her friends looking at him weirdly. He frowned slightly before his eyes met hers. She's smiling, a little embarrassed, almost like apologizing for her friends behavior and he felt like smiling too. He had to look away though when he heard Kensei comment something about him acting like a 'lovesick teenager'.

"Whatever, idiot..."Shinji muttered as he glared at Kensei. The other just grinned in triumph.

"But aren't you going to her tonight?"Love asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, perv! I don't need to be told of what to do by the likes of ya!" Shinji glared but his friends just looked at him teasingly.

"Love is right though... The eyes of men are on your Fukutaicho... And it looks like her fellow Fukutaichos are doing their moves on her... So you better approach her already..." Rose said as he gazed at Momo with Hisagi and Kira. When he saw Rangiku leaving Momo with the said Vice-Captains, he knew that Rangiku is planning something. _'Probably wants to get Shinji's attention... I just hope this doesn't go out of hand...'_ he thought.

Shinji followed Rose's gaze and what he saw made his blood boil, Hisagi's hand is on Momo's small waist. Then Kira bend down slightly and whispered something in her ear, after which the three of them laugh. Momo elbowed Hisagi lightly and the action seemed more like flirting for him. He watched them closely, almost not blinking. He sure doesn't like the way the two are acting around Momo. He didn't even reply when Kyouraku and Ukitake said something. He just stared at them angrily while thinking of ways to maim the two Vice-Captains without others knowing it was him who did it. _'Screw that! Let them all know what they'll be dealing with if they touch our Momo...'_ his hollow said. For sometime now, his hollow has been nagging him to bed her. _'Shut up!'_ Shinji thought while the hollow seemed to look at Momo lecherously.

Shinji forced his hollow to behave, then he realized that Kira had just left Hisagi and Momo. Then Hisagi grabbed Momo's hand, pulling her towards the people dancing, the act making Shinji want to reap his arms off his body. Momo must have realized the scene they're making since she looks uncomfortable and even appears to wince slightly when she met his gaze. Then just as he though it couldn't get any worse, Kira appeared again, pulling Momo from Hisagi into his arms before kissing her.

The crowd went into frenzy with their yelling and cheering when they saw the two high ranked officers kissed. The noise they make is deafening and Shinji could not take it anymore. He cannot trust himself at the moment not to kill the man. His inner hollow wants the man's blood. And before his hollow could fully take over, he left the place to cool off his head.

"Damn..." Rose muttered before he realized that Shinji has left already. He stood up to follow him only for Kyouraku to pull him back to his seat.

"Let them be..." he said soberly.

"This is something that they need to figure out themselves..." Ukitake remarked before taking a sip of his saké, then offering some to Rose.

"You're right..." Rose said with a sigh as he refilled his drink before taking his seat. "It was like how you, Kyouraku-Sotaicho and Nanao-san before..."

"Or Juushiro and Inoue... That created a lot of trouble..." Kyouraku added with a laugh as he glanced at his friend who merely smiled.

"But not as big as Zaraki and Retsu-san..." Love said, blanching at the thought.

"Time sure is changing... It was rare for Taicho and Fukutaicho or even any seated officers to have their own families before... Only those shinigami belonging to high noble clans have an heir or two... " Kyouraku said, staring at his very pregnant wife, Nanao Ise-Kyouraku lovingly across the room where she and other women are huddled, discussing the night's event by the looks of it.

"You're right..." Ukitake agreed as he too, looked at his wife, Orihime Inoue-Ukitake. _'I only hope that those two would make the right decision...' _he thought.

* * *

**Trying to please him...**

"I knew I'll find you here...Taicho..." Momo said, panting as she arrived at the Fifth Squad training grounds... or rather what's left of it. Craters are scattered in the area and trees are lying on the ground.

Shinji is standing in the middle, his zanpaktou in his right hand. He is panting as well since he had taken out his anger.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be at the stupid party, enjoying your time with Kira? Or maybe Hisagi?" he asked in a low voice, reflecting his emotions. Momo winced slightly as she had never seen her Captain in such a state before.

"I followed immediately when you left... It's not like you to leave in a middle of a party..." Momo said as their eyes met. He is quiet as he stared at her intensely, clearly controlling his raging emotions.

"I'm sorry if I failed you're expectations by acting inappropriately... The whole thing was a pretense... It was Rangiku-san's idea... She asked Hisagi and Kira to help make you jealous or something..." she said softly that Shinji almost did not hear it.

"Well, I'm jealous! Are you happy now? You're making a fool of me! " Shinji accused furiously, almost shouting at her. He turned around and about to leave when Momo suddenly appeared beside him and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Why would you be jealous anyway?" she asked, matching his voice as she is getting frustrated by the night's events. She did not imagine her night to end up like it did.

"You're asking me why I'm jealous? You really are an idiot..." Shinji said, as he freed his hand from her grasp and turned to leave again.

"Well, what's new anyway? You always call me that... " Momo said, her voice trembling as she tries hard not to cry. The last thing she wants is to cry in front of her Captain.

Shinji stopped in his track and looked at her, his anger vanished immediately when he saw her face.

"I don't have Inoue-san's or Rangiku-san's beauty... Or Nanao-san's intelligence. I was just a plain, naïve girl who trusted easily and trusted deeply..." she stopped speaking as tears poured down her eyes.

"Then you came... You taught me so many things... to stand up... to be strong... to fight. I've become a better shinigami because of you. I've become a better person because of you... But... I-I don't know what to do anymore just for you to look at me differently other than an 'idiot girl'... I'm sorry..."she said softly before leaving a shocked Shinji.

"Momo..." he said softly, feeling a lump in his throat.

* * *

**Making her his woman...**

An hour had passed and Shinji found himself standing in front of his Vice-Captain's room in their barracks. He heard her sobbing and he contemplated whether to talk to her or not. In the end, he just stood there in front of her door until she stopped crying.

_'She must have calmed down... __Judging by the way she stormed off to her room, she might not have locked her_ door at all...' he thought as he finally decided to check on her.

He tried to open her door, and true enough, it is not locked as he expected. He then walked slowly inside, closing the door behind him. He tried to adjust his eyes in the dimly lit room illuminated only by the moonlight filtered through a single window. He looked around and noticed her sleeping form in a futon at a corner.

Shinji is not sure if it's a good idea to approach her at the moment since she's sleeping. Going inside her room without her permission is a serious offense as it is. But he needs to see her.

When she slowly turned around in her sleep, and the rays of the moonlight illuminated her face, Shinji took a deep breath. Like a possessed man, he walked silently and knelt beside her sleeping form.

He noticed that her hair is a little disheveled and her eyes are swollen from crying but for Shinji, she is perfect. Slowly, he leaned closer and placed a finger on her soft cheek, caressing it as he wiped a trail of tears.

She must've felt his touch because she slowly opened her eyes, blinking at first before she recognized the person hovering over her.

"Taicho..." she said as she sat up suddenly, surprised that her Captain is in her room, moreover, beside her as she sleeps.

Shinji moved her his finger to her lips. "Shh... You should've realized by now..." He moved his finger to her chin, tilting her head upwards a little so they could see each other in the eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you... I haven't felt this way before so I cannot really say that I love you... But I do care about you and I'm saying it now... I don't want to see any man getting close to you as I do..." he said softly before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Momo did not reply immediately, surprised and her mind is still hazy from sleep.

Shinji continued placing chaste kisses on her face before Momo finally speak. "Well... I feel the same for you. I have for some time now... But I'm afraid..." she muttered as Shinji noticed her clenched her fists at her lap.

He kissed her forehead again before moving to the tip of her nose, then finally her lips. He brushed his lips against hers, as if gauging her reaction before saying, "I'm not him, Momo..." referring to Aizen.

"I know..." she answered as she closed the distance between them, pushing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Whatever control Shinji had was lost when he felt her lips pushing against his. He opened his mouth as he traced her lips with his tongue before pushing for entry.

Momo opened her mouth in his onslaught, moaning softly when her tongue glided with his.

Hearing her soft moans further inflamed Shinji's desire as his hands started to explore her back. His lips traveled from her lips slowly to her throat, leaving his marks many times for everyone to know that she is already taken. His right hand untied her kimono sash as he holds her in place with his other hand while sucking at a sensitive spot in her throat. He stopped kissing her as he pushed her kimono to reveal her body, moving away a little from her to fully see what she has to offer him. She's wearing a matching black underwear with lace and by looking at it, she wore them for this occasion. Shinji grinned before moving closer to her.

"Your breasts are bigger than I thought..." he said softly as he fondled her through her lacy bra while looking at her in the eyes. Momo closed her eyes then buried her face in his chest, embarrassed by the way he's looking at her.

"Open your eyes Momo... I want you to watch me give you pleasure... I want you to know that you're mine..." he said softly, gliding his hands over her breasts, then removing her bra before his right hand moved to cup her clothed pussy.

"You're very wet my love... Do you like what I'm doing to you?" he asked, smiling sensually, as he felt her wetness through her underwear.

"Y-yes..." she replied with a gasped as Shinji pressed two fingers against her clit.

He claimed her lips again before pushing her gently into the futon, covering her body with his. They stayed like that for some time, Shinji explores her mouth as his hands explores her core.

"Let's take this thing off..." Shinji said before he sat up and removed her remaining underwear, smiling sensually again as he lick his lips. He then stood up to remove his clothes as well, throwing them on the floor while his eyes never left her.

Momo watched him as he removed all of his clothes. She loves the way his muscles moved and she noted that though Shinji is not muscular, he is not thin at all either. She looked at his jutting manhood and feeling a little brave, she spread her legs apart a bit, inviting him to lie between them.

"You're such a tease my love..." he said before he lay down between her legs, his head on her chest as he started to suckle her right breast.

Momo cradles his head while moaning in pleasure. His other hand moved to her other breast as he massaged them almost painfully. He then released her nipple from his mouth and moved on to her other breast, suckling it hard like a starved child while his right hand traveled to her womanhood, palming it gently.

"Taicho..." she muttered with a gasp and pulled his hair lightly. He stopped pleasuring her suddenly and went up her body.

"Shinji... Call me Shinji..." he said as he caressed her cheek before kissing her mouth and slowly easing two fingers into her core. She whimpered at first, not used to the intrusion. But soon, as Shinji kept on moving his fingers, her discomfort turned into pleasure.

He stopped pleasuring her suddenly before releasing her mouth and going down her body, stopping when his face is above her womanhood. He spread her legs farther apart with both hands and leaned closer until Momo can feel his breathe then gave a tentative lick at her clit. He watched her face as he went to suckle her, satisfied that she keeps on moaning his name and thrusting her core against his mouth.

"S-Shinji..." Momo moaned as she held his head in place while pushing her womanhood into his waiting mouth in a silent plea for release. Shinji complied by suckling her clit harder and pushing two fingers in and out of her core, and not long, she came into his mouth.

Shinji licked all her juices before going up her body and claiming her mouth once again while slowly pushing into her core. He did not stopped until he is fully sheathed, moaning loudly as he had never felt such intense pleasure before. He is, by no means, a virgin. But what he feels for Momo, both emotionally and physically, are new to him.

"You're tight my love..." he gasped as he started to move slowly.

For Momo, the pain was excruciating at first but it was replaced immediately by pleasure and she could not stop herself from meeting his thrusts and keeps on moaning his name. Soon, the two had learned a rhythm that went faster as they tried to reach their climax.

"Shinji... More please... I'm almost..." Momo gasped as Shinji keeps on hitting her g-spot until she suddenly clamped on his cock and cried his name aloud.

"Fuck... So good, Momo..." Shinji cried out while thrusting his cock in and out of her in an unsteady phase as he too reached his climax. He released his seed deep within her womb, shuddering before he collapsed on top of Momo with his head in the crook of her neck.

They stayed in such position for several minutes while catching their breath and waiting for their bodies to calm down. Slowly, Shinji moved off her body and lay beside her. He pulled her towards him and placed her head on his chest as he kissed her temple gently and caressed her hair.

She looked up to him, smiling.

"Hnn? What is it?" Shinji asked as he sensed that she wants to say something.

"You're so gentle... I haven't seen this side of you..." she said before moving up a bit and kissed his chin.

"Then, there's still a lot of things you have to learn about me..." he said with a gentle smile before placing a kiss on her temple once more.

"Yes..." she answered softly, stopping as if to think about what to tell him. "Just... don't leave me, Shinji..."

He held her chin with two fingers and tilted her head a bit so they could looked at each other in the eyes. "I won't leave you as long as you want me by your side... that's a promise and I always keep my promise. Let's learn more about each other and see where this relationship will go..."

She placed her arm around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck before saying, "I would like that very much..."

Shinji smiled before closing his eyes. _'That's good to hear...' _ he thought before succumbing to sleep.

Sensing that her lover is already asleep, sated and contented, Momo too closed her eyes with a smile.

Not far from her room though, hidden by the darkness of the night and a very strong kido barrier, eleven people converse in hushed tones.

"Pay up people! It worked!" Rangiku said enthusiastically to Nanao, Kyouraku, Orihime, Ukitake, Love, Kensei, Rose, Renji, Byakuya and Toshiro.

"Why should we pay up? We helped you, you know..." Renji said with a frown as he held a tied and struggling Captain of the Tenth Squad. He and his own Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, has managed to get the ice Captain drunk then immobilized him with a Bakudo before tying a rope around him.

"Damn it! Get this thing off me! Matsumoto!" Toshiro said in a slur.

"Oh, just shut it Taicho... Momo is not a girl anymore... She's a woman now and your overly protective way of looking after her is not helping her at all... She needs to do things her own once in a while..." Rangiku said irritatedly before looking at Renji. "And you... We had a bet that you have to pay up if my plan works... It did, so pay up... all of you..." she added smugly.

"Fine, fine..." Kyouraku said as he and everyone else took out money from their purse and gave it to Rangiku who grinned greedily.

"Kira sure did get carried away earlier..." Nanao said, remembering the what happened between the Third Squad Vice-Captain and Momo. "He had too much alcohol. I'm not sure if he can remember what he did later..."

"I'll speak to him about it... He has to learn how to hold his alcohol well... " Rose suggested.

"But that bastard Shinji..." Love said, getting the attention of the others. "He didn't even bother to put a privacy barrier around them to mask their reiatsu... Now most people knows that he's with Momo-chan..."

"He might have just forgot about it... " Byakuya remarked.

"Knowing that bastard... I don't think so..." Kensei said.

"Well... some men are like that, I guess... I remember Kyouraku-sotaicho and Ukitake-taicho did the same thing..." Rangiku commented as she gave the two Captains and their wives a teasing look. "It's as if Hirako-taicho wants everyone to know that Momo is his woman."

* * *

**Still together...**

A year later...

"Why do we have to leave the party early, Taicho?" Momo asked as she and Shinji flash-stepped away from the Third Squad barracks, which is the current year's End of the Year party venue. Though they are couples now, Momo would still call him Captain specially when in the presence of other people or talking about Fifth Squad business.

"Just follow me..." Shinji replied and continued to flash-step.

They flash-stepped for several minutes until they reached their barracks. Momo is puzzled but she followed him still until they reached the rooftop of their office.

Shinji then sat on the roof as he catches his breathe and beside him, Momo sat as well, panting.

They are both silent for several minutes until colorful fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Well, a happy new year to you, I guess... It's beautiful, like always... " Momo said, smiling softly as she watched the fireworks.

"Yes..." Shinji replied, smiling softly as well. "A happy new year to you, too..."

As Momo looked at him, she noticed that he is not actually watching the fireworks but rather, he is staring at her. She smiled at him, knowing that it's been a year since they had decided to be together. He smiled at her as well but for some reason, Momo knows that Shinji is nervous about something. She continued to observe him, then grinned a little before saying, "Shinji, will you marry me?"

Shinji looked at her, surprised before realizing what she just said. "Stupid girl... I'm the man, you know... I should be the one to propose a marriage..." he said before looking away sulkily.

Momo chuckled before saying, "Your ways reflect your age, old man... That belief is too old-fashioned..."

"Whatever..." he muttered before taking out a small box in his pocket and then opening it to reveal a simple ring. He then removed the ring and placed the box back inside his pocket before looking at Momo who is looking at him seriously now, waiting.

"Well... As custom in some countries in the living world... It is expected for the man to present his woman a ring before asking her hand in marriage. So here..." Shinji said softly as he pulled her right hand then placed the ring on her ring finger. "I wasn't sure then if I love you. But now, I know that I really do... I love you Momo... Marry me..." he said softly as he held her chin and kissed her forehead.

Tears pour down her eyes but she's happy nonetheless. "I love you, Shinji... And yes, I'll marry you..." she replied shakily before she buried her face in his chest as he held her tightly.

"When I returned in Soul Society... I wasn't expecting much to happen. The fact is, I have nothing else to do then so I accepted Yamamoto's offer to become the Captain of Fifth Squad. Then I met you... a girl, betrayed and hurt but tried hard to fight back. I was given a challenge then... a challenge to help you stand on your own feet once more. Then, I didn't know when it started... But it happened anyway... I suddenly realized that I had fallen for you..." Shinji said as he pulled Momo to sit on his lap. She complied, placing her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap sideways with her forehead resting on his shoulder.

"I tried to fight back then... to overcome my sadness from being hurt and betrayed. But it was really difficult... Then you came... I didn't know what to make of you... You're loud, sarcastic and often rude... But I was glad of the change, really. Everyone around me was like walking on eggshells. They're afraid to upset me... And your different way of dealing with me had somehow helped a lot... I didn't know when it started as well... but I suddenly realized that I had fallen for you... Thank you, Shinji. Thank you for everything..." she said softly.

Shinji kissed her temple before whispering to her in a teasing tone, "Shall we continue this in my room?" But even before Momo can reply, he had already flash-stepped in his room.

At the party, eleven people are sitting in a table, happily eating and drinking.

"Hirako-taicho and Momo left early... " Nanao commented.

"Well, this is a special occasion for them for a different reason, remember?" Rangiku replied, grinning.

"Yup... It's been a year, huh..." Renji said with a grin as well.

"Hnn..." Toshiro made a noise while frowning a little.

"Taicho... It has been a year, you know! Can't you just leave the two of them alone... Hirako-taicho will take care of her..." Rangiku said as she looked at her Captain who, like Momo has also grown up.

"I didn't even say anything..." Toshiro replied.

"Yes... but your face is showing what you're not saying..." Rangiku retorted.

"Whatever..."

"Well... What do you think?" Rangiku said suddenly, changing the subject. "Do you think Hirako-taicho will propose to her tonight?" she asked as she looked at the other occupants of the table, who apart from Nanao, Renji and Toshiro, also include Kyouraku, Ukitake, Orihime, Love, Rose, Kensei and Byakuya.

"How should I know?" Renji asked nonchalantly.

"I think he will..." Rangiku said before grinning. "Wanna bet on it?"

"Nah..." everyone replied.

~xXx~


End file.
